You Don't Own Me
by LitLover 101
Summary: All Rebekah Mikaelson ever wanted was to be taken seriously by her family. So, when she joins her father's firm, she will find out just how far she will go to prove herself. This is no easy task since she works with her older brothers and new music star client, Marcel Gerard, who will not stop flirting with her. Rebel, Haylijah, Klaroline and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The **__**Originals**_**. That honor goes to Julie Plec, Michael Narducci and the CW. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. I have far too many stories in my que that need to be finished but I really wanted to post this one for some time because there are so few Rebekah stories and even fewer Rebel stories. If you have any questions feel free to ask me in a review or in a pm. **

Chapter 1: I Dictate My Own Future

"It's not you, darling. It's just not where Mikael thinks that you belong," Esther was trying to explain to her most willful of children, Rebekah.

"I shall decide where I shall and shall not belong," Rebekah replied hoarsely. Walking out of the study, Rebekah felt satisfied only when she slammed the door closed. She refused to allow her father to treat her as a child. She was not a child. Rebekah was a grown woman. If nothing else proved that then that fact she had her own house should. Yes, she lived with five other girls but that was a mere detail. Once she had her degree in law she would be able to go to work and purchase her own house.

Hurrying down the driveway, she hoped to avoid her older brothers. They were all working for their father at their firm, Mikaelson and Mikaelson. Of course, being the only girl in the family and the youngest, every one of the men in the family believed that she should just settle down and have a family of her own. There was absolutely no reason for Rebekah to want anything more from her life than to take a hand out from her brothers. Not bloody likely. Thank you.

Rolling her eyes in irritation and tossing her hair, Rebekah only stopped in mid-step when she saw her favorite brother, Nik walking toward the house with one of his many trollops. Whoever she was, Rebekah could care less. Throwing herself into a bush, Rebekah tried not to curse at the feeling of tiny twigs poking into her skin.

"I had fun last night, Klaus," the girl was whispering into his ear and Rebekah narrowed her eyes. She thought about making herself known with a nasty quip about how many girls she had heard that out of but she decided to stay hidden.

"I did, too, sweetheart," Klaus was whispering back. "I'll call you." Rebekah closed her eyes and cringed at the sound of the two kissing loudly. "Bekah, would you like to come out of the bush now?" Opening her eyes, Rebekah was relieved to see the girl was gone. But her brother was still there with that smug smirk on his face that always grated on her nerves.

"Oh, do not look so smug, Nik," Rebekah snapped, standing up and then gingerly taking a step out of her leafy camaflouge. Her brother extended a hand and pulled her the rest of the way out. Rebekah scowled and began to fix her hair. "I did not need your help. I could have gotten myself out of the bloody thing all by myself."

Klaus sighed deeply, staring at his feet before he looked up and grinned. Rebekah knew that grin from childhood. Trying to run but not being quick enough, Rebekah found herself being tossed back into the bush. "Wanker!" she shouted after her brother as he walked toward the house laughing as she struggled back out of the bush.

"I will kill you one of these days," Rebekah promised Klaus' back as he disappeared inside their childhood home. However, at that very moment she had better things to attend to. She needed to get to class. Hurrying toward the end of the driveway, she took a quick left and practically ran toward where her roommate, Hayley, was parked.

When Rebekah got into the car, she waved a hand in the air and stared at Hayley. "Where is it?" Hayley groaned and pulled her hand inside the car from where it had been hanging out the window with a cigarette clenched between two fingers. "That is a disgusting habit," Rebekah scowled and took the thing. Throwing it out the window, Rebekah shook her head. "Hayley, you will die slowly and painfully if you do not stop that."

"So?" Hayley shrugged. "Life is screwed up. Why should I care?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her friend. "So, how is work?"

Shaking her head, Hayley looked unhappy. "You mean tossing mail on a bunch of desks of guys who only want to stare at my ass and say shit about me when they think I can't hear them. I mean who the hell needs to do that kind of work."

"At least you have a job, Hayley," Rebekah snapped. Yes, she knew that the job was shit as Hayley put it. Rebekah had once worked in the mailroom of her Father's law firm and it had been horrible. It had been her first "real" job while she was working on her undergraduate degree and everyone treated her well. At first she had thought it was because she was doing such a good job. The employees would always compliment her. They never made vile comments about her or toward her. One day she had gone to have a lunch with one of the younger associates, Damon Salvatore, who was a friend of Nik's. Damon had informed her that everyone was so very nice to her not because they liked her or that she did a good job but because she was Mikael's little girl. No one wanted to piss off the boss. And to be frank, she sucked at her job. Half the mail she delivered went to the wrong places. The other half, who knew?

On the edge of tears Rebekah had walked out of the lunch feeling miserable and frustrated. She had turned in her notice the next day and had left with her box of personal items, trying very hard not to cry. Damon had jumped on the elevator with her before she could leave. "Hey, Bekah," he said cheerfully and Rebekah had stared at her feet. She did not want to speak to him.

The ride down was awkward until the doors opened to the lobby and Rebekah had gratefully gotten off and headed away from Damon. "Bekah," Damon called.

Stopping, Rebekah spun around on her heel. She was about to tell Damon off when she spotted his fiancée, Elena Gilbert, hurrying across the floor, her heels clicking. "I think someone else wants your attention," Rebekah informed Damon with a wide smile. Whirling back around, Rebekah began to walk away once more when Damon jogged in front of her and she sighed heavily. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? "I quit. Aren't you happy?" Rebekah snapped.

Damon looked shocked as Elena came to stand by his side. "What's going on, Damon?" Elena questioned Damon, looking from him to Rebekah.

"Coffee. Now," Damon ordered them and then placed a hand on Elena's and then Rebekah's backs, guiding them toward the double doors of the building. He led them to a café that was five blocks away and around the corner, although there was a perfectly good café with much better coffee right next door.

After they sat down with their coffees, Damon loosened his tie and wrapped his arm around the back of Elena's chair. "Look, Rebekah, I didn't mean to come off like such a jackass the other day. All I could think watching you doing that job was that you didn't belong in that mailroom. You do suck at the job but I noticed how you were always listening to the cases that we were discussing. I know that look. That's the look that I always had back when I was in law school. I couldn't wait for it to be my turn. Not just being on the sidelines." When he was done with his speech, Damon sat back and looked expectantly at Rebekah.

Rebekah could only sit in her seat and blink at Damon. She had never really thought about the idea of going to law school. It just wasn't something that she had ever been encouraged to do. At that point Rebekah had been at the end of her freshman year of college and had not put much thought into what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. She had planned on majoring in History or English or… she didn't know what.

"I think that you would enjoy law school. I've seen you arguing with your brothers. You're good, Rebekah," Damon continued, staring at her intensely.

"I don't know…" Rebekah had said.

"Well, think about it. If you decide that you want to I can tell you about some good programs and who to contact," Damon had told her and then he thought about it. "Not that you need my advice. After all, you always have an entire family to help you figure out the details."

Now, Rebekah was pondering the irony of Damon's words. Oh, yes, she had an entire family to help her get into law school. That had become exceedingly clear when her father had lost his temper after Rebekah came to him with the letter of acceptance from Yale Law School. He had simply shook his head slowly. "Rebekah, this is not for you," he had told her. That was it. The word of Mikael Mikaelson had been the law in her house her entire life. If Rebekah turned her back on her Father and decided to do as she pleased then he would cut her off completely.

This was the last term before she graduated and she wanted to finish up. Maybe she would take a year off and travel in spite of what she had told her Mother this morning. Feeling the urge to scream, Rebekah got out of the car when Hayley stopped. "Let's get a cup of coffee before class," she had suggested.

They walked into Rebekah's favorite café next to the campus. Striding to the counter, Rebekah ordered a large black coffee that could make her jittery. Better jittery than sleepy in class. She had to keep her grades up. Why? Because she was a Mikaelson. Taking a sip, she cursed under her breath when the liquid touched her tongue. "Too hot," she muttered.

"Brownie?" Hayley offered, holding out a brownie the size of her hand, Hayley grinned happily. Chocolate always made Hayley happy. "Hey, look at this. They're going to have live music tonight. We have to check this out."

"I don't have time to check out live music tonight," Rebekah replied. "I have work to do tonight."

"It's a Friday, Bekah. You have to take a night off sometime," Hayley pointed out, taking a bite out of her brownie.

"No," Rebekah retorted. That was the final word she would have to say on the subject.

Nine o'clock that night:

"I cannot believe that I allowed you to talk me into this," Rebekah growled, walking back into the café that night. She was wearing a short black dress that barely covered her arse. This was just so wrong. She had no idea if she actually wanted to listen to these people. There was a mound of work piled up on her desk and Hayley had made her put on this stupid dress. Although her roommate was wearing a loose shirt and an old pair of jeans.

"When was the last time you were out on a date?" Hayley argued.

"What does that have anything to do with anything?" Rebekah had snapped back.

"It has to do with the fact that you need to loosen up, Bekah. You're wound way too tight," Hayley had said as they took a seat in the middle of the room. Slumping down in her seat, Rebekah reminded herself that Hayley had her best intentions at heart. Looking around, she wondered where the entertainment was. They were supposed to be taking the stage in the next five minutes. On the other hand, if they did not then she could use it an excuse to leave early.

When there was one minute left, Rebekah grabbed her purse and started to get up when a tall man walked onto the stage followed by a blonde girl. They walked over to the center of the stage and the man bowed to the young woman with a wide grin and a wink. "Hello, everyone," the girl called into the microphone. "Are you all ready to hear us sing a little song for you?"

"Yes," the crowd shouted.

"Good. We always love to entertain a happy crowd," the man called into the microphone.

They began to sing together and Rebekah could only watch in awe. She had never heard anything that sounded this good. Or maybe it was just that she liked the sound of their voices. They synchronized well. Leaning forward in her seat, Rebekah found herself staring at the man. His eyes connected with hers and she felt her mouth go dry.

When the two were done, they hugged each other and the spell was broken. Rebekah figured that they were a couple and that it was eleven in the evening. She had yoga at eight in the morning. She needed to get up in the morning. Getting up, Rebekah grabbed her purse. "Hayley, I think it's time to go."

Not waiting for an answer, Rebekah turned to leave when she found herself face to face with the male singer. "Hi," he said, grinning down at her. "Leaving so soon? Were we that bad?"

"No, you were wonderful," Rebekah told him with a smile of her own. Feeling her cheeks heating up, she looked at her feet.

"So, we were so wonderful that you are trying to sneak out when one half of the group would like nothing more than to buy you drink?" the man questioned Rebekah who began to feel her lips moving against her will into a wide grin.

"But there aren't drinks here," Rebekah protested.

The man looked around him and smiled. "Sure there are. They'll keep you up all night. But I don't need to sleep tonight. Do you?"

Shaking her head, Rebekah couldn't help but smile at this charming stranger. "Marcel," someone called from behind the man and his partner appeared causing Rebekah's smile to freeze. "Oh, hi," the girl called, waving at Rebekah cheerfully even though she was only a foot away. Rebekah figured the girl was a cheerleader when she was in high school. That is if she had ever finished high school. She looked fairly young. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, you're not," Rebekah reassured the girl. "I was just leaving."

"Wait," Marcel called when Rebekah walked around him and headed for the door. "I thought we were going to have enough caffeine to keep you up till midnight tomorrow."

"You thought wrong," Rebekah called over her shoulder. "Good night, Marcel."

"Bekah," Hayley shouted, "Slow down." Rebekah only paused in the doorway long enough for her roommate to catch up with her before she walked into the cool evening air.

"What was that?" Hayley questioned Rebekah. "Did you just turn that guy down for a coffee date? Because he is hot. What were you thinking?"

Whirling on her roommate, Rebekah snapped at Hayley. "I have had enough of everyone's opinions of what I should or should not do. From now on I choose my own path." With that said she strode away from Hayley. Rebekah had enough of people trying to push her around. She would make her own destiny. That began with Yale.

**Okay, so that was the first chapter and I hoped that you liked it. There will be a couple of appearances from characters from TVD. Damon Salvatore will be one of them because he's one of my all time favs of both TVD/TO and Caroline Forbes because I am an avid Klaroline fan. However, I respect everyone's right to ship or not to ship at all what they will. I hope you enjoy the inclusions of the various cast members and the story overall. **

**Peace, **

**Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovely readers. Happy TO Mondays begin tonight at 8pm (at least in the time zone I'm in). In honor of this being the day that TO premieres I decided to update this fic. I hope you enjoy the chapter. On with the show…**

Chapter 1:

Ten Years Later:

"Damn it," Rebekah muttered. Her heel had just broken as she walked into the firm's front doors. "That is just bloody great," glaring at the broken heel in her hand, Rebekah snarled. "Davina," she shouted the minute the doors opened and she caught sight of her assistant.

"Yes, Miss Mikaelson," Davina called as she scrambled out from behind her desk.

"My bloody heel broke. Can you go to the corner shop and get me a new pair?" Rebekah asked the girl. Davina opened her mouth to protest, staring at the desk across from hers where another woman was filing her cuticles with her feet on the desk. "Hayley, get you bloody feet off the bloody desk," Rebekah ordered her former roommate turned assistant.

"Get laid," Hayley snapped at Rebekah who rolled her eyes. Hearing the doors of the elevator open and close she felt satisfied that Davina was off to get her shoes.

"I see that professionalism is at an all time low around here," Klaus called from right behind Rebekah and she felt her back stiffen. She really did not want to hear her brother's opinions of how things were going in her portion of the firm. It was not his business.

"Come now, brother. I think that Rebekah is doing a lovely job," Elijah called and Rebekah spun around. Elijah had not been home in years. He had been too busy heading their new firm in London. Now, he was home. Rebekah hoped that he would not be going anywhere for some time. "Elijah," Rebekah hurried over to hug her brother.

"Rebekah," Elijah replied with a wide grin. "I have missed you as well."

"The elusive Elijah Mikaelson," Hayley's eyebrows rose as she gave him a wide flirty grin. "I have heard many things about you."

"You must be Hayley," Elijah replied, walking over to shake Hayley's hand.

"Watch it, brother. She's a gold digger," Klaus called with a laugh when Hayley narrowed her eyes at him.

"You are so classy, Klaus," Hayley snapped, walking around her desk and glaring at him before heading for the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah called.

"Lunch," Hayley called back, punching the down button.

"But it's ten in the morning," Rebekah protested, staring after her friend.

Hayley shrugged as she got on the elevator, "I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Rebekah called back as Hayley hit a button.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Let her go. She's useless anyway."

"Go straight to-" Hayley's comment was cut off by the closing of the elevator doors.

Klaus smirked as he sat down on top of Davina's desk. "You hire the most charming young ladies. Why don't you take one of my girls?"

"Because you have slept with all of them and I do not want your leftovers populating my area so that I can hear them whine about why you don't call them anymore," Rebekah replied drily. "Now, do you have any reason to be down here other than to bother my frie- employees?"

"Yes," Elijah answered before Klaus could make another remark he believed was witty. "We have a new client that Father has decided that you should take on."

"Oh, good," Rebekah smiled happily and then she felt her joy fleeing, looking from Elijah to Klaus it hit her why they were there. "He does not trust me to handle the case by myself."

"It's not really a case," Klaus told her.

"Unfortunately, it is not," Elijah added, noticing the way that Rebekah's face fell. "But you will get your time in court soon, Bekah."

"It's been two years," Rebekah moaned, sitting down beside Klaus.

Klaus wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Bekah, love, people get shot in courtrooms. Don't you think that you're safer in your little office?"

"Go to hell, Nik," Rebekah snapped, attempting to shrug his arm off.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your favorite brother," Klaus teased Rebekah, retaining a firm hold on her shoulders.

"I hate you," Rebekah muttered, shoving her elbow into his side, trying to force space between the two.

"The client should be here soon. So, I thought I would brief you on the details," Elijah began to pace in front of the desk, his hand in his pocket. The other hand was waving about as Rebekah held up a hand about to knock Klaus off the desk. She only heard every other word as her other brother grabbed her hand and pinned it to her side. "They… musicians… working… fifteen… should be… contract… good… They're here."

"What?" Rebekah called, looking up at the same time that she yanked her hand away finally and she tumbled off the desk.

"Sorry. She's a bit of a clutz," Klaus was explaining to the clients as Rebekah pushed herself to her feet. Her jacket had somehow made its way over her head. Jerking it back down, she tried to find the last remnants of her dignity when she held out her hand to the man standing before her. There was something so familiar about him. Then he smiled and she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Rebekah, this is Marcel Gerard," Elijah was saying.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Mikaelson," Marcel murmured with that smile that made Rebekah feel like a nervous fool.

"Yes, it is lovely to make your acquaintance," Rebekah replied, forcing herself to act like a lawyer not like a girl with a crush.

"And this is Miss Caroline Forbes," Elijah introduced the blonde that Rebekah remembered from the first time she had seen the two perform.

"Hi," Caroline held out a hand. Before Rebekah could take it Klaus moved to take it and kissed the back of Caroline's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Caroline," Klaus whispered and Rebekah could only stare at her brother. What was he doing? This was not the time to be flirting like that.

"Would you like to take a seat?" Elijah said smoothly like he did not notice anything. He ushered the clients into Rebekah's office. Klaus hurried into the office to pull out a seat for Caroline. Rebekah resisted the urge to knock her brother over when he headed around the desk to sit behind it. She was bloody well going to kill him.

"Niklaus," Rebekah called.

"Yes," Klaus called back, staring at Caroline, who tucked a curl behind her ear.

Controlling her temper, Rebekah came to stand beside Klaus. "Get out of my chair," she ordered her brother. She felt delighted when Caroline began to giggle.

"I like a woman who knows how to put a man in his place," Marcel joked and Klaus gave him a withering look. Then he outright glared when Caroline placed a hand on Marcel's arm. Getting up, Klaus smoothed his jacket and then sat down on the edge in Caroline's personal space. Rebekah gritted her teeth. Klaus was going to get the firm sued for sexual harassment before they even got through the first five minutes.

Elijah came to stand by Rebekah's side. "You came to our firm to make sure that your rights to your music would be protected after you sign on with Starr's Music. We can guarantee that you came to the right firm. We will put a hundred percent attention into this and make sure that we give you as much attention as you need. I do believe that today it is a simple matter of looking over the contract to make sure that your interests are being protected, yes?"

"Yes, that's right," Caroline replied, nodding fervently, her cheeks turning pink under Klaus intense scrutiny. "Do you mind?" She addressed him, lifting her eyebrows.

"Mind what, love?" Klaus asked, leaning forward ever so slightly and Caroline looked like she would knock her chair over if she leaned any farther backward.

"Backing off, just little bit. I'm a bit claustrophobic," Caroline told him sweetly and Rebekah had to cover her mouth to keep from allowing the smile on her lips to become too obvious. When she looked up she saw Marcel gazing at her with a smile of his own, but he did not seem to be that interested in the Klaus and Caroline drama unfolding. Klaus had gotten up and was busily pouring himself a glass of water from the table three feet away. Rebekah could see by the way that his hand trembled slightly when he lifted the glass that Caroline had set him off. It wouldn't be long before the glass went sailing through the room and he began to yell. Yes, it would be best to hurry this little meeting up.

"Shall we take this out of the office?" Rebekah offered, getting to her feet and smiling at the new clients. Caroline looked at Marcel and seemed to be considering the offer. "It'll be on the company tab," Rebekah added with a grin and Caroline grinned back.

"How could we turn down free food?" Caroline replied with a light laugh.

"Where do you have in mind?" Marcel inquired, staring at Rebekah like it was very important to him.

"There's a little café near my old college campus. It's not that far away. I thought we could have a light lunch there. They have excellent coffee," Rebekah suggested, feeling her stomach begin to twirl nervously.

"Hum, I remember this girl I met once. It was about ten years ago. I asked her to have coffee with me. She ended up running out of there like I had dropped to one knee. Man, I realized after that I would have to up my game if I could scare someone off that quickly. Figured if I ever met her again I would show her that I can do better than that," Marcel informed Rebekah with a slow grin.

"If you ever meet her again," Caroline called from close to the door. "I doubt that you would scare her off a second time. You're skills are that smooth, Gerard," Laughing, Caroline left the office followed by Elijah. Klaus was the last to leave the office. They were headed toward the elevator when Hayley was getting back off with Davina. That was when Rebekah remembered that she had no shoes on.

"Davina, thank God," Rebekah exclaimed. "You're just in time. I forgot my shoes. If you did not arrive just now I would have left without wearing anything on my feet. Then our new clients would surely believe me odd." This was supposed to be a joke but Caroline was looking at Rebekah quizzically and Marcel seemed to be more interested in her assistant at the moment.

"D?" Marcel's mouth was wide open in shock and disbelief.

"Marcel," Davina clapped her hands together like it was Christmas before she threw herself into the man's arms. "What are you doing here?" She asked and not for a moment did her delight seem to decrease. If anything she looked happier the longer the rest of the group stood there awkwardly, especially Rebekah.

"I'm getting some legal things taken care off. Look at you. It's been how long since I saw you?" Marcel was asking Davina.

"I think I was about sixteen when you went on the road to start your career," Davina told him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, Davina. Here, let me jot down my number and we catch up some time," Marcel was saying as Davina quickly grabbed a pen and paper for him. "So, you work here?"

"Yeah, it's a long story," Davina told him.

"You'll have to tell me all about it," Marcel said before pocketing the girl's number and heading toward the elevator. When everyone got on Rebekah made it a point to stand beside Caroline with Marcel and Klaus on the other side. Poor Elijah was stuck in the middle.

"I can't believe that was Davina," Caroline was whispering to Marcel like they were not in a confined space where everyone could hear everything.

"Neither can I," Marcel replied, staring at the closed doors. When they were able to get off the elevator, Rebekah took the lead to her Mercedes parked in front of the building because she hated the bloody parking lot. She had seen too many horror movies in which women had horrid things happen to them in parking lots.

Getting into the car, Rebekah buckled her seatbelt and sighed in relief when Klaus sat in the passenger side. She did not want him bothering Caroline. This was her client. She was determined to protect their interests even if it meant that Klaus did not get what he wanted for once which was a bonus. As Rebekah had informed the group the café was not far away and thankfully it was a quiet ride there.

When they arrived, Rebekah led them into the café. Once they were inside Caroline let out an excited cry. "Oh, my God. Marcel, do you remember this place?"

"How could I forget?" Marcel retorted, Caroline had her hand on Marcel's arm as he spoke to her. They were so in sync that Rebekah could not help but believe that they were involved. "This was one of our first gigs," Marcel was saying. "I remember everything about that night," his eyes met Rebekah's for a moment and she felt her face heating up.

"What would everyone like?" Klaus called, gaining the groups' attention.

Caroline folded her arms. "Why did you decide to take up waiting tables? Because I don't think they're hiring. And by the way that you are dressed I would say that they couldn't afford to pay you what you are accustomed to."

Feeling like laughing again, Rebekah watched her brother force a smile. "I was simply trying to sperd up the process, Miss Forbes. It would seem that you're busy and I would hate to hold you back from your busy day."

"Oh, I'm not that busy. And I like to look at the menu. Consider my options before I choose," Caroline replied slowly. "It's never a good idea to just jump into a choice because you might regret what you purchase."

"Oh," Klaus retorted. "You struck me as the impulsive type," he informed Caroline.

"Caroline is anything but impulsive," Marcel informed him. "She likes to plan every last little thing out before she does it. Drives me nuts sometimes. But she's kept me out of trouble quite a few times."

"That reminds me of someone," Klaus addressed Marcel for the first time without hostility. He nodded at Rebekah and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go order," Caroline informed everyone.

"Not without me," Klaus called as he hurried after her and they began to bicker at the end of the line.

"Now, that is what I call a match made in heaven," Marcel whispered into Rebekah's ear, causing her to shiver.

Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest and examined the way that Klaus kept moving closer to Caroline who would take a step to the side. It was like they were in the middle of an old fashioned dance and that they were the only ones aware that they were dancing. "More like a match made it hell," she quipped, savoring the way that her joke made Marcel chuckle.

"Go sit with your family," Caroline could be heard ordering Klaus who simply laced his fingers behind his back and grinned at her. "Oh, you are so irritating. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

"All the time, sweetheart," Klaus told her and Rebekah couldn't help but smile as she took a seat across from Marcel who was smiling back at her. It might be hard to keep this relationship strictly professional but Rebekah knew that she could do it because she was a professional. She would prove to her Father that she was just as good, if not a better lawyer, than her brothers.

Yes, this would go very well indeed. Rebekah was sure about it as she took the coffee that Klaus offered her when he arrived at the table. Minutes later they were in the middle of discussing the details of any loopholes that might not work in the favor of her clients. Rebekah took control of the meeting and felt a thrill run through her. Damon was right all those years ago. This was her element.

Looking at Marcel, Rebekah felt another thrill shoot through her body that had nothing to do with her job. 'Damn,' she thought. 'I am not Nik. I am not ruled by my impulses.' Staring at his fingers tapping the table top, she thought of what else she would like him to touch. 'No, no, no,' Rebekah whispered internally. 'I can do this. I will get through this. It's just a contract. Nothing more.' Forcing herself to meet Marcel's gaze once more, Rebekah forced herself to relinquish any more emotions. You couldn't really be a lawyer and allow your humanity to get in the way.

**Thank you to everyone who favs, follows, read and/or reviews this fic and/or me as an author. **

**Guest: Thank you. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. **

**Jeremy Shane: Thank you. **

**Guest: There are definitely not enough fics about the Original sister. She is an awesome character who I do not focus on enough in my fics, but she appears in almost every single one of them because she's one of my top ten favorite characters between TO/TVD. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica**


End file.
